


What Grenade?

by WayLowHalo



Category: Burn Notice, Chuck (TV), White Collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayLowHalo/pseuds/WayLowHalo
Summary: Burn Notice and White Collar with just a dash of Chuck thrown in! Extended scene to USA's "What Grenade?" commercial.





	What Grenade?

**Author's Note:**

> So, a rather long time ago now, I was watching the USA commercial "What Grenade?" on YouTube with my friend, Twilightbrightstar, and she suggested I write an extended scene for it with Neal included... and so this piece was born. 
> 
> It's been written and posted for some time on FanFiction(.Net)... I've been slowly and gradually trying to post all my stuff here too though, so... here it is!
> 
> (Twilightbrightstar, this one is still for you...)
> 
> Disclaimer: Burn Notice, White Collar and Chuck do not and never will belong to me...
> 
> Also, just in case someone hasn't seen it, the beginning part in italics is the "What Grenade?" commercial word for word.
> 
> Now, on with the story!

_(Michael and Fiona in a restaurant together. Fiona's cell rings from inside her purse and while digging around for it she removes a gun and places it on the table before pulling out the cell.)  
_ _Fi_ _: "Damn, I missed it."  
(_ _Agent Peter Burke of the FBI walks by their table and spots the gun.)  
_ _Peter_ _: "Do you have a permit for that weapon?"  
_ _Fi_ _: (covering her gun with a napkin) "What weapon?"  
_ _Peter_ _: "The one right there."  
_ _Michael_ _: "That's a napkin."  
_ _Peter_ _: "I can literally see it."  
_ _Fi_ _: "Well that's my cell phone."  
_ _Peter_ _: (points to the phone in Fi's hand) "Well then what's that?"  
_ _Fi_ _: "My other cell phone."  
_ _Michael_ _: "She's a big talker."  
_ _Fi_ _: (hastily trying to cover the gun with her purse) "Let's just pretend this never—" (a grenade falls out of her purse and onto the table) - "… happened."  
_ _Peter_ _: (dead pan) "Is that a grenade?"  
_ _Fi_ _: "What grenade?"_

"Did someone say grenade?" Neal asked curiously, strolling over and standing next to his partner at the man and woman's table.

Peter spared a glance at his partner. "You heard right. These two were just about to explain why they're carrying around a small arsenal."

"I keep telling you all I have is my cell phone!" the woman protested.

"Yeah, and I keep telling you that I can clearly see the g—"

The FBI agent trailed off abruptly, staring in shock at the spot on the table that held nothing but the woman's napkin and purse.

No gun.

No grenade.

"Where did they go?" Peter asked after a moment, keeping his tone level and calm.

"Where did what go?" the man asked, bafflement in his voice. "Her cell phone is right in her hand."

"Not her cell phone!" Peter snapped in frustration. "The gun! The grenade! I saw them, I know you have them."

"Why would we have a gun and grenade?" the woman asked innocently, blinking up at him in confusion.

"Peter, are you feeling all right?" Neal asked, putting a concerned hand on his friend's arm which Peter immediately shook off with a glare.

Neal raised his hands and Peter whirled back to the couple still sitting in front of them.

"I'll be watching you two," he snapped through gritted teeth, narrowing his eyes before storming out of the restaurant.

Neal grinned in amusement and removed the gun from his waist and the grenade from his pocket. "You might want to be a little more careful with these. He means what he said, he will check up on you."

"We owe you one, Bryce," Michael said gratefully as Fi accepted her weapons back. "That would have been an awkward situation to get out of."

"You would have done the same for me. And it's Neal now. Neal Caffrey," Neal said easily, flashing a charming smile and with a wink and a tip of his hat he followed Peter out the door.

**-End.**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, so... I know it's a little... goofy... but honestly so is the commercial! Thoughts? Comments? Like? Dislike?


End file.
